harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicken (ANB)
Chickens are one of the first few animals you gain access to. In order to purchase chickens a coop is needed. They appear in every Harvest Moon game to date. Types There are two types of chickens: silkies and regular chickens. Chickens are white and can be purchased once the coop blueprints are obtained from Rebecca and the coop is built. Chicken eggs are white and if allowed to hatch, will produce yellow chicks. Silkies are aquired by one of two methods: Entering Winter of the 2nd year or hatching 10 eggs in the incubator. They are the same as regular chickens except the chicks and adults are black and they lay black silkie eggs. Chickens cost 5,000g while Silkies cost 6,500g. Produce Chickens produce one egg per day while indoors. Eggs start off with a 0.5 star rating and the rating of the eggs produced improves as the heart level of the chicken increases. The amount of eggs produced can increase to five eggs a day, and special golden eggs can be produced from chickens and silkies that win the chicken contest. Raising Chickens can be picked up, feed treats, and grazed outside. They can only be fed with chicken feed which is good for 5 servings and can only be purchased from Neil. Their coop can become dirty and will require the pitchfork in order to clean it. In order to keep chickens happy, they need to be picked up, feed a regular or a chicken treat, fed, and have their eggs collected once a day. Leveling up the amount of eggs chickens lay requires feeding them treats every single day as well as letting them out to graze. To raise their produce level by 1, they must be fed 2 regular treats and 29 chicken treats. For silkie chickens, it is 1 regular treat and 30 chicken treats. They need to be grazed for 1000 hours in order to reach a prouction level of 5. In order to graze chickens, the weather must be sunny and the chickens need to be picked up and placed outside. Before the day ends they should be brought inside so they can lay eggs. Any chickens left outside overnight will not lay.They will require a chicken feeding area outside in order to be fed as they will not find their own food. Any chickens that are taken out in bad weather will have their stress level increased. Chickens and silkies can be hatched by placing an egg in the incubator thats located in the coop. A chick will hatch 7 days after placing the egg and will be marked by an event where Neil wakes the player up and brings them to the coop. Chicks have all the same interactions as adult chickens with the exception of egg laying. After 8 days the chick will grow up to an adult and begin laying eggs. Hatched chicks will have half the heart level as the parent that laid the egg. The table below contains all chicken information compiled in a copy and paste format. Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:Chicken Category:Pages without Pictures